<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hear Wedding Bells! by Nia031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791688">I Hear Wedding Bells!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia031/pseuds/Nia031'>Nia031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Brooklyn Nine-Nine RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Jake is a dork, Meet-Cute, Peraltiago, PeraltiagoFluff, falling for you, if they met earlier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia031/pseuds/Nia031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Amy meet the day before she moves to the 99th precinct. Amy can't ice skate and Jake thinks it's hilarious. You could say that she fell for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Peralta &amp; Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Jake/Amy - Relationship, peraltiago - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I fell for the ice not you!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the first fic I've ever posted, I hope it's okay :),<br/>Basically I had an idea about what would have happened if Jake and Amy had met before Charles had a chance to terrify Amy with his "I hear wedding bells" comment.<br/>Thanks so much for reading .</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kylie I really really don’t think this is a good idea” Amy teetered on the edge of the ice. Her arms were hooked around the walls of the rink and she was bent nearly halfway over.</p><p>“Amy you’re gonna be fine! Just. Let. Go. Of. The. Wall.” Kylie had been begging Amy to come ice skating with her since the rink had opened around halfway through November. It had taken a month to convince her but they were finally here. Only now Amy was refusing to let go of the wall.</p><p>“No. I’m gonna fall. I just know it!”</p><p>“Will you at least let go if I get you one of the kiddie support penguins?” </p><p>“Uhh” Amy’s feet started to slide backwards. She scraped her feet furiously trying to get back into a standing position. Kylie smirked at her best friend. Her ass was sticking in the air, her face was bright red and she was huffing and puffing in an effort not to fall on her face. </p><p>“Hey! Stop laughing at me!”</p><p>Kylie giggled, “Whatever, I’m gonna go grab you a penguin”</p><p>As soon as Kylie left to find a free skate support Amy scrambled back towards the gate, she reached it after what felt like years and thousands of near death experiences, but before she could get through and back onto dry land, a strangely dressed man blocked her way.</p><p>He was wearing a leather jacket over a red hoodie over a flannel shirt and his brown hair was incredibly messy. He was also standing right smack bang in the middle of Amy’s path to safety.</p><p>Amy waited for him to move for a minute before skating (if the word skating even applied to the appalling shuffling she was currently doing) up to him. He was much taller than her and suddenly she felt slightly apprehensive about speaking to him.</p><p>“Umm hi I’m sorry to bother you but i really need to get off this ice and you’re blocking the exit”</p><p>The tall dark (kind of handsome stranger if Amy had to admit it) looked her up and down, taking in her now, completely messed up hair (it probably looked like a birds nest at this point), bright red face and flailing arms.<br/>
He grinned, “I can see that”</p><p>“What the hell does that mean?” Amy glared at him angrily, she was not in the mood for a random guy with a nice smile to make fun of her.</p><p>“Well you just look like-” The guy took one look at Amy’s face and decided to rephrase whatever he was about to say,<br/>
“Uh it’s Nothing, nothing I’ll get out of your way Miss” He made a show off stepping carefully <em> onto </em> the ice and waving her through. Amy scoffed and attempted to scramble <em> off </em> the ice, she wasn’t paying much attention to him given that she was two seconds from smacking her face off the ground, but she was pretty sure he might have bowed dramatically and he was definitely laughing at her. She decided that she didn’t like him.</p><p>Just as she regained her balance on dry land and looked up to make sure he was gone, Kylie came gliding back over; penguin in tow.</p><p>“Who was that? He was kinda cute in weirdly layered clothes kinda way.”</p><p>Amy scrunched her nose up in disgust “Some asshole, he wouldn’t get out of the way so I asked him to move and he laughed at me” She shook her head disapprovingly.</p><p>“Can you blame him? Amy you’re a great police officer but you look ridiculous.” Amy snorted angrily at that, Kylie just laughed, “Now take your penguin and come out on the goddamn ice with me you coward”.</p><p>Amy sighed in exasperation and grabbed hold of the tiny penguin figure. “Better get it over with I guess”  She muttered and stepped shakily out onto the ice.</p><p> </p><p>45 minutes later Amy had done three laps of the rink. Jake knew this because the last time he’d skated past her, her friend had been in stitches because they’d “Been there for 45 minutes and Ames you’ve done THREE laps” He didn’t know what it was about the short, rather angry, girl that drew him to her but he was drawn to her nevertheless. He knew he should be concentrating on the mission, considering that was his job and he’d been working on this case for months, but he couldn’t help glancing over at her every few minutes. She really couldn’t skate. Currently her friend was dragging her by the penguin into the middle of the rink. He watched amusedly as she grumbled and struggled to stay in an upright position. He skated slightly closer without realising what he was doing, until he was close enough to hear fragments of their conversation</p><p>“Try balance… let go Amy... I don’t think.. You can… Kylie I can’t.. Just try.. Not sure..”</p><p>Jake noticed a small devious grin cross Amy’s friends face for a second, then suddenly the penguin was in front of her instead of in front of Amy. Jake’s eyes snapped back to Amy, a look of shock was frozen on her face and her arms were windmilling through the air. He started to laugh slightly until he noticed that she was careening right towards him. He had a split second to react in which he attempted to steady himself, but it was futile. She crashed head first into his chest and they both went flying.</p><p> </p><p>Amy had closed her eyes the second she started spinning uncontrollably around the rink. She felt herself crash into someone and then split seconds later land in a heap on top of them. She opened her eyes and the world seemed to spin for a minute. She blinked a few times before realising what had just happened and immediately started to stutter apologies to whichever poor person she had just sent on an unplanned trip across the ice, she stopped however, when she noticed who it was. The freaking weird clothes guy from earlier. She swore under her breath and sat up on the ice. It was cold and wet but her face was burning. She looked up at him. He was sitting up and staring at her with an odd smile on his face, it seemed nearly shy. As soon as he noticed her looking at him he flashed her a grin, she hated to admit it but he had a really nice smile. It made her want to smile back. She didn’t though.</p><p>“Looks like you fell for me, Princess” He winked, Amy rolled her eyes in response, Christ, was that the best he could come up with?</p><p>“I most certainly did not, I fell for the ice and you got in the way”</p><p>“Oh apologies I’m sorry for interrupting what I’m sure was going to be a beautiful love story”</p><p>Amy blinked. She didn’t know how she’d expected him to react but it wasn’t like that.</p><p>“Whatever, sorry for knocking you over dude but I have to go” Amy wasn’t sure what she was doing, she was never usually this rude but something about seeing him laugh at her earlier had thrown her off. She shook her head and started to stand up before realising she was still on ice and falling right back down.</p><p>She heard him chuckle next to her but refused to look at him.</p><p>“Do you need help?”</p><p>She looked straight at him then “I’m perfectly fine thank you” she started to stand up again as she spoke and promptly slipped again. Her face was absolutely burning and she was sure he must think she was an idiot.</p><p>“Right that’s it I’m helping you” Amy began to protest when suddenly she wasn’t on the ground anymore. He’d pulled her up quicker than she thought possible and was carrying her off the rink. He set her down carefully at the edge of the rink.</p><p>“How DAR-” </p><p>“You’re welcome”</p><p>“I didn’t tell you you could do that”</p><p>“You didn’t say I couldn’t and look! You’re not sitting on top of a guy you barely know in the middle of an ice rink with people staring anymore”</p><p>“A guy I DON’T know and now I’m talking to him beside an ice rink instead”</p><p>“And is it not much better?”</p><p>Amy took a deep breath and began to reply when voices started coming from his shirt. </p><p>“What the-”</p><p>“Shush”</p><p>“Did you just SHUSH me?!” Amy fell silent. He was holding a finger to his lips and listening intently to the walkie talkie he’d just pulled out of his shirt.</p><p>“I have to go, but thank you for this, I greatly enjoy random women giving out to me after THEY fall on ME. Enjoy the rest of your skating” He started to leave and Amy felt her stomach drop with sudden disappointment.</p><p>“Wait! I’ll be in the bookshop down the road ‘shop around the corner’ at 8 o clock tonight. They sell books and also coffees and there’s always seats. It’d be groovy if you were to also be there” Amy winced, had she seriously just used the word ‘ groovy’ in a sentence to a real person?</p><p>The guys cocky smile was gone and he looked shocked- Amy hoped in a good way.</p><p>“Did you just say Groovy?” Amy nodded slowly.</p><p>“Huh.. that’s totallyy rad man” He laughed and then suddenly his walkie talkie started going off louder, he flinched and started to run off the rink, pulling his skates off as he went. Amy suddenly felt an extreme sense of regret, why had she thought he would come when she’d been nothing but rude? She watched him dart through the door out of the rink and felt herself droop slightly.</p><p>Suddenly his head popped back around the door, “My name’s Jake by the way, you should know that if you’re going to be buying me an apology coffee later” With that he was gone again.</p><p>Amy smiled widely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading it means a lot and I hope you liked it :).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I also greatly enjoy the art of literature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amy decides that maybe she does like Jake just a little and Jake attempts to impress her with his knowledge of great books.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I wish we could've seen more of Jake and Amy getting to know each other in the show, it would have been cute :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake had been standing on the corner of the street for an hour and a half. It was pretty windy and he was sure that his hair was even messier than it usually was but he hoped that his windswept appearance would simply add to his “charm”.  He was lucky that it was a busy street because if anyone had actually noticed him standing in the same spot for so long he may have seemed creepy. Tugging on the edge of the police badge that was hanging around his neck, he glanced at the ornate clock that was hanging over the entrance of the bookstore for probably the hundredth time.</p><p>Five minutes to eight.</p><p>He still hadn’t seen her come in yet.</p><p>Swallowing his fear that she wouldn’t show up and he’d be left sitting on his own with a book he wasn’t planning on reading but had brought to seem smart, Jake decided to go in.</p><p>The smell of paper and coffee hit him as soon as he walked through the door, the shop was actually quite quaint, it was small but cosy with book shelves stacked from floor to ceiling, stacks of books dotted here and there and soft lighting. It was also considerably warmer than the freezing cold November air outside.</p><p>He didn’t notice the small coffee shop at first. It was nestled at the back of the shop hidden among yet more bookshelves. It took him a second to spot her, probably the longest second of Jake’s life in his opinion. He didn’t know why he cared so much. He didn’t even know this girl and to be honest she’d been pretty rude to him at the ice rink, but, for some reason he did care. It was at that moment that he realised that if tonight went well she would definitely have the ability to drive him crazy (in a good way hopefully).</p><p> </p><p>Amy didn’t hear Jake come in at first. She’d come in through the back entrance of the shop (a perk to buying more books and spending more time in the shop than any other customer) half an hour before she’d said she’d be there. She wasn’t really sure whether Jake was going to come or not but deep down she hoped he would. In an attempt to calm herself down she grabbed one of the Harry Potter books off of the shelf at random ( it turned out to be the third one), ordered a coffee and sat down, after plaiting and unplaiting the front of her hair a couple of times, she decided to try and read for a while. </p><p>Two chapters in she realised that someone had sat down in the chair across from her.</p><p>“So you like reading?”</p><p>Jake’s voice startled Amy and she nearly knocked her coffee off the table.</p><p>“Uh YES” Jake raised his eyebrows, Amy attempted to steady herself and reply in a less shouty voice,</p><p>“I do, yes,” she said primly trying to regain her dignity,</p><p>“Oh cool cool coolcoolcool” Jake decided to bring out the big guns,“I also enjoy the art of literature” </p><p>Amy started to laugh and then realised he was serious. She tried to hold in the giggles and reply with a straight face, “Oh? Are you reading anything right now?” As she spoke she nodded to the barista, who had been instructed earlier to come over once Amy had company and ask if said company wanted anything to drink.</p><p>In response to Amy’s question Jake nodded proudly “I am yes!” This was the moment. He reached into his bag and pulled out-</p><p>“Oh! It’s a- Comic? A Die Hard comic? As in the Bruce Willis movie?” </p><p>“Yup, not only is it the greatest movie in existence, it is now the greatest comic in existence too!!” Jake smiled proudly, He’d known he’d impress her with his comic, not only did it include over a hundred words it also had pictures! He was practically Albert Einstein.</p><p>Amy reached across the table and Jake handed her the comic, she flicked through a couple of pages, laughed slightly and then handed it back to him.</p><p>“So… do you only read comics?”</p><p>“Well I read comics, magazines, case files and sometimes the newspaper….Oh! The SkyFire Cycle by DC Parlov!!!….man those books are cool” Jake started looking around at the shelves around him, as if he would suddenly spot DC Parlov waiting to hand him one of his books.</p><p>“Oh! I’ve heard of those, aren’t they kind of childish though?”</p><p>“Excuse me but no! They are fun for all ages 7 and up, thank you very much”</p><p>“Okay dude..you should try Harry Potter if you like that kind of book though...actually wait a minute did you say you read case files?”</p><p>“Yep all the time, love-em”</p><p>Amy frowned slightly, </p><p>“Sir can I get you anything?”, Amy jumped again, she hadn’t heard the barista come over, Jake began to laugh at her before replying<br/>
“Uh yeah could I get a coffee, black but can you bring over like 6 suger packets please?”</p><p>Amy raised her eyebrows and Jake grinned at her. The barista nodded and went to get Jake's drink.</p><p>"What can I say? I like caffeine but I don't like the taste", At that Amy raised her eyebrows so high they nearly disappeared into her hairline, how old was this guy?</p><p>“So anyway, do you read them just for fun or..”</p><p>“Read what?” Jake frowned, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.</p><p>“Case files?”</p><p>“Oh yeah! Well yeah for fun but also for my job, I’m a cop.”</p><p>Amy’s frown deepened, she didn’t date cops, the job was too stressful and too time consuming. Not that she thought she would date this guy, he was a bit goofy and she didn’t know how she felt about the fact that he thought that a comic book about an action movie qualified as good literature. Anyway even if she would have considered it...now she couldn’t. She had decided that her earlier judgement had been slightly wrong however, she did like him a little.</p><p>“Huh, I’m a cop too”</p><p>“Really?? Isn’t it the best?”</p><p>“Yeah I like it. Especially!!Because I get to organize the case files! In files with coloured tabs and cross-referencing the date and kind of crime and-” Amy stopped talking suddenly when she noticed Jake looking at her strangely, he was half smiling and his eyes were glittering slightly,</p><p>“What?” she asked him curiously,</p><p>“Oh, nothing,”</p><p>“What??”</p><p>Jake laughed slightly, “It’s just I should have known you’d be a stationary nerd, you have those kind of vibes,”</p><p>“No I don’t!!” Amy thought about it for a second, “Okay yeah I guess I do, anyway... Which precinct do you work in?”</p><p>“Nine!nine!,the ninety ninth, for a couple of years now, I actually just made detective”</p><p>Amy blinked a few times. She was transferring to the ninety ninth precinct the next morning. After considering whether or not to tell him for a second she decided against it.</p><p>“You? You made detective?” She laughed,</p><p>“Hell yeah I did,  Now I don’t have to wear a tie”</p><p>“I really don’t think that that’s the best thing about making detective”</p><p>“Of course it is” Jake smiled at her like she was a small child who was talking nonsense, Amy rolled her eyes,</p><p>“What about having complete control over a case? And not being a beat cop anymore?”</p><p>“I mean..those things are coooool but not having to wear a tie is COOL”</p><p>Amy shook her head slightly, the more she learned about this guy, the goofier and more like a man child he seemed, but for reasons she couldn’t explain she was beginning to like him a lot. It felt like she could talk to him forever.</p><p>“Well I think ties look good,”</p><p>“I mean of course you do, but consider this...no Ties! I think you’ll find that looks even better,” Jake grinned proudly.</p><p>“That’s….debatable”, Amy shook her head slightly and smiled at him softly. Jake grinned widely and met Amy's gaze. She blushed a little and tucked her hair behind both of her ears.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's a work night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has taken me a long time to post but here it is, finally. Thank you guys for reading and I hope you're enjoying the story :).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken a few minutes but Jake had managed to convince Amy to let him walk her back to the subway station. He’d wanted to walk her home, according to his mother that was the gentlemanly thing to do, but apparently “knowing someone for less than a day is a pretty valid reason not to tell them where you live”. So he settled for the subway station. <br/>“Jesus Christ you’re a slow walker, do you know that? How do you ever catch any criminals at this speed??” Amy teased him,<br/>“Excuse me but I can be fast when I want to. I’m a pro at high speed car chases-”<br/>“In New York City traffic? Wow that is an achievement”<br/>“But I just want to take in this beautiful scenery, the night is young Amy! We should appreciate it!” <br/>Amy raised her eyebrows and looked up at the overcast sky. Jake had to admit that it looked like it was about to start lashing rain and they were not in one of New York’s finest areas. The walls surrounding them were covered in graffiti and he didn’t even want to know what that smell was.<br/>The truth was he was walking slowly because he was having a good time and he didn’t know when he was going to see Amy again. <br/>His efforts were in vain however, they arrived at the station within the next five minutes. Jake sighed sadly.<br/>“Hey, you okay Einstein?” Amy grinned at him. Jake grinned back seeing her smile already made him smile and the thought that maybe she didn’t enjoy the date, if it could be considered a date, as much as he did was stressing him out, what if he never got to see her smile again? It’s not like the odds of them randomly bumping into each other again were high.<br/>“Yeah I’m fine, I was just wondering,, uh I had a great time for realz,,like for realz realz..so...um.. Would you like to I dunno go out for dinner sometime or something.. Maybe?” His black nikes became very interesting all of a sudden and he avoided meeting Amy’s eyes.</p>
<p>Amy blinked a few times, she hadn’t expected him to ask her to go out again so soon. She’d figured she’d give him her phone number, dodge his calls until tomorrow and then once she saw him in the ninety ninth precinct explain her no cops rule to him. But... She really didn’t want to hurt his feelings and she really did like him a lot so-<br/>“Yes!! I mean.. Yes I would enjoy that thank you”<br/>Jake looked up at her and grinned,<br/>“Okay noice! I will call you then and we can pick a day yeah?”<br/>“Yeah..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jake had managed to make Amy stop walking for another five minutes by convincing her to let him buy her some pancakes with a hot chocolate at one of the food stands (“room temperature pizza is better than pancakes Amy” “That’s a million red flags you know that right?”) but now they had reached her platform. It was nearly deserted and one of the lights was flickering slightly. The sign above them said the train was coming in 2 minutes. To Jake it seemed like the worst countdown in existence. <br/>He knew he barely knew Amy but, and he would never admit this to her, but she seemed like a pretty amazing person, she gave him the excited happy feelings that he normally only got when he was close to closing a tough case, plus! she laughed at nearly all of his jokes, even the dumb ones. No one else did that.</p>
<p>Amy was currently standing directly in front of him, checking something on her phone. Her hair shone under the low subway lights and she was smiling at something on her screen, she really was beautiful, he wanted to kiss her so badly, if he was being honest that wasn’t all he wanted to do but that wasn’t PG13 and this was definitely a PG13 date.</p>
<p>Jake glanced at the clock again, he did a double take, how was there only one minute left?!<br/>Just then Amy looked up, “Oh my goodness the train’s gonna be here in like a minute!”<br/>Jake nodded slowly as she looked up at him,<br/>“Hey so thank you for coming tonight, I know I was pretty rude to you at the rink and I’m really sorry, I had a great time,” She grinned,<br/>“Me too,”<br/>“Me too you’re sorry or me too you had a great time, because-” <br/>Jake took a deep breath to calm himself down and then he kissed her.</p>
<p>Amy hadn’t expected Jake to kiss her so suddenly but she was glad he had because damn she hadn’t realised it but she had wanted this so badly. She ignored the alarm bells going off in her head about the complications that this was going to cause later and let herself sink into the kiss. She wound her arms around his neck as she felt his arms slide around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She forgot where she was for a second as she felt his hands moving lightly on her back but the sound of a train pulling up behind her brought her back to reality with a jolt. She moved away from the kiss slowly and smiled at Jake softly. She couldn’t place the expression on his face exactly but if she didn’t know any better she’d say it was adoration.<br/>“Well...I suppose I better go then” She started to turn towards the train when his voice distracted her.<br/>“Orrrr you could stay?” He was grinning now, that dorky smile he did that that made her feel all sorts of emotions.<br/>“Jake..” She laughed at him, “I have work tomorrow” <br/>“Hmm well I suppose you wouldn’t want to stay out late on a” He made quotation marks in the air with his fingers,“Work Night” he laughed as she frowned at him “Very nerdy of you Ames”<br/>“Hey! I can’t be tired tomorrow okay!” She was smiling at him as she spoke, she didn’t know who she was trying to convince, him or her because she desperately wanted to kiss him again.<br/>“Hmm what’s so important tomorrow that you have to leave me standing all alone on a cold and lonely train platform? It could be dangerous, you know Amy? I could get hurt out here with no one to keep me company. How would you feel then?” He was grinning at her again and she knew he was joking.<br/>“I’ll see you soon Jake” She stepped closer to him and kissed him on the cheek before turning and getting on the train.</p>
<p>Jake stayed on the train platform until long after the train was gone, he’d watched as she found a seat and he could tell she was still smiling as the train was pulling away. He was still smiling too. She'd kissed him back and despite her protestations he could tell she had wanted to stay. He could feel his phone in his pocket and he wondered how soon was too soon to text her, because damn he couldn't wait to see her again.</p>
<p>Amy smiled despite herself the entire journey home. She knew tomorrow was going to be a problem but she couldn’t help herself, he made her laugh more than she had laughed in a long time and she wished that she could see where this would go. She knew she couldn’t let them happen, her plan to become the youngest captain in the NYPD was too important to jeopardise for someone she just met, but it was still nice to imagine more nights like this with Jake.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hey Jakey boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys I am so sorry this took so long, I was pretty busy and then I kind of forgot about it :/. Anyway it's here now! I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amy needed a drink. It was barely 8:30am and she was beyond stressed out of her mind. She’d gotten home pretty late the night before and filled with fuzzy feelings of excitement hovering over the sharp edge of denial about the effect her new would be relationship would have on her job, she fell into bed and was asleep in minutes.<br/>
The only problem with that was that she hadn’t set her alarm. So here she was racing across various streets with 12 minutes to go until she was late for her first day at the job that would lead her to everything she’d planned for the rest of her life. </p><p>After a hazardous 10 minutes of pushing past tourists and leaping over potholes, Amy was finally standing at the bottom of the stairs that lead to an imposing building that contained everyone she would spend the foreseeable future with. It was then, with 2 minutes to go until she was officially supposed to be inside, that she remembered Jake.</p><p>“Fudgesticks” she muttered frantically rooting around her bag for her phone. She eventually found it shoved down the bottom corner under a packet of highlighters and a new notebook that came with tabs. She whipped it out and clicked on Jakes contact hastily.</p><p>AMY: Hi Jake, please reply as soon as you get this.</p><p>Amy stared at her phone and silently prayed that he would see her message straight away. A few beats passed and she held her breath, what if he didn’t reply and she didn’t get to explain anything until she saw him inside, oh god how unprofessional, what if people found out and then she got fire-BEEP. Her phone buzzed in her hand.</p><p>JAKE: Amy! Hi!  How can i help you at this early hour? :P.</p><p>Amy smiled slightly, he was so upbeat. This was not going to be an enjoyable moment.</p><p>AMY: Hey Jake, listen, I had a really good time last night,<br/>
JAKE: of course you did im a catch<br/>
JAKE: me too tho<br/>
AMY: BUT I didn’t tell you yesterday why today is a big day.<br/>
JAKE: oh yeah! you wanna tell me now?<br/>
AMY: It’s because I’m transferring precincts. To the Nine Nine.<br/>
JAKE: WHAT! Ames thats awesome! Now we can work together! i have so many cool ideas you have no idea<br/>
AMY: No Jake it’s not awesome.<br/>
JAKE: huh? Why?<br/>
AMY: Because I can’t have a work romance! It’s unprofessional and I need to make a good impression.<br/>
JAKE: oh<br/>
AMY: Listen I really am so so sorry but I’m coming inside in a minute so could you please pretend that we’re meeting for the first time?<br/>
JAKE: uh yeah i guess<br/>
AMY: Thank you so much I really appreciate this. I hope there’s no hard feelings.<br/>
JAKE: oh of course yeah there’s none no hard feelings at all nope<br/>
AMY: Thank God, I do really want to be friends.<br/>
…<br/>
AMY: Okay see you in a minute I guess.<br/>
JAKE: cool cool cool coolcoolcool</p><p>Amy frowned at her phone slightly. Jake seemed a bit off in the last few messages. She wished she could have handled this a bit more carefully but she only had thirty seconds to sign in now before she was officially late. She slammed her phone shut and shoved it into her bag.</p><p>A minute and a half later Amy had signed in and was being directed by a very nice cleaner named Al to the nearest elevator that would bring her up to the detectives bullpen. She stepped in and pushed the button for the detectives floor carefully. The nerves had finally hit her and she absentmindedly plaited a few strands of her hair. After a few seconds of listening to the dreadful elevator music the doors clicked open in front of her and Amy stepped out into the bullpen.</p><p>No one seemed to notice that she’d arrived. People were rushing around the room quickly and Amy glanced around in bewilderment. This place was so much more chaotic than the last place she’d worked. Where was she even supposed to go? She hadn’t moved from her spot in front of the elevator and blinking confusedly when suddenly Jake stepped around the corner. His eyes widened in recognition when he saw her. Amy tried to ignore how his curly hair fell across his forehead and how badly she wanted to thread her fingers through it again. She gulped nervously. He smiled slightly and opened his mouth as if to say something. Suddenly Amy realised he might give away that he knew her and she blurted out an introduction before he could say anything.<br/>
“OH hi! I- I’m starting today, Detective Santiago”, she waved awkwardly and held her hand out towards him. Jake stared at her uncertaintly and she mentally urged him to just play along with her. He smiled nervously and reached out to shake her hand.<br/>
“Detective Peralta, welcome aboard.” He looked as though he wanted to say more and Amy felt a pang of guilt. Suddenly a very cheery man appeared over Jakes shoulder. He looked at Amy knowingly and grinned.<br/>
“I heaaaar wedding bells!”<br/>
Jake’s expression suddenly became very flustered.<br/>
“Charles! What the-”<br/>
The man, Charles, laughed and tapped Jake on the shoulder.<br/>
“You got this Jakey boy” He winked at Amy and walked off happily. Amy blinked at Jake and laughed nervously. He looked incredibly embarrassed.<br/>
“I am SO sorry Amy, I didn’t tell him anything, Charles can just be really intense and-”<br/>
Amy really didn’t like how uncomfortable Jake looked and she could see he was gonna start spiralling in minute.<br/>
“Jake!”<br/>
“No really Amy I didn’t-”<br/>
“Jake I know! Don’t worry about it really, I know how friends can be.” She smiled at him. His nervous expression faltered.<br/>
“Oh! O-Okay good! Um..”<br/>
Suddenly it hit Amy how ridiculous this whole situation was, they had no reason to act so awkwardly around each other, especially if they were going to be working together from now on. She grinned at Jake. He smiled back.<br/>
“You know what Jake this is stupid, can we just-I don’t know, stop the awkwardness”<br/>
Jake grinned at her change of tone. Amy could see the Jake from last night again for this first time since she'd texted him.<br/>
“Of course ‘Detective Santiago’, don’t you know that awkwardness is entirely banned in this precinct. Now won’t you allow me to give you the grand tour of your new family!”<br/>
Amy laughed and nodded. Jake stepped forward and linked his arm through hers.<br/>
“Lets go then ‘Jakey boy’”, Jake grinned at the nickname she'd stolen from Charles.<br/>
“Okay we’ll start the tour with the famous kitchen,site of the infamous burnt lasagne incident…”<br/>
Amy grinned and allowed Jake to pull her along after him, she nodded slightly to herself, she could already tell that this new job was going to be a lot more fun than she’d originally anticipated.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I know this isn't a super satisfying ending but I wanted to tie it into the scene where they meet in the series (you know the one). I might come back to it and write a few more chapters in the future but for now its finished. Thank you all so much for reading it and I hope you liked it. (please comment if you did or if you'd want some more chapters, comments make me so happy). Anyway bye for now! :))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>